Candy coated
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Too much candy leads to sugar highs, sticky hands and other body parts. Rated M for adult content Dean/Castiel


Dean laid back against the pillows propped behind him, chewing voraciously on one last mouthful of chocolate, eyes closed against the sweet sensation of candy flooding his tongue and sliding down his throat. He could feel the sugar fizzling in his veins, felt sudden arousal coursing through him, fuelled by a sugar coated high.

He heard Castiel shifting beside him, a small moan of satisfaction, an aroused murmur passing through plump lips as the angel moved, to take one last bite of chocolate held between his sticky chocolate coated fingers. Dean turned his gaze upon his lover, eyes passing over the mountains of discarded candy wrappers scattered between them and saw smears of chocolate daubed across Castiel's cheeks, around his lips, on his chin.

The hunter couldn't stop staring, as he watched Castiel draw his fingers slowly one by one into his ripe mouth, suckling every last piece of chocolate from his skin. Dean was still staring when the angel turned his wide eyed, innocent gaze towards him, soft mouth still tantalisingly wrapped around a sticky finger. Castiel smiled slightly, head tilted to one side as though asking what was wrong, purred in sudden approval when Dean finally leant forward, pulling Castiel's hand free from his mouth and pressing his lips against Castiel's soft lips.

Dean licked against the angel's silken smoothness, removed all traces of sugary sweetness from his ripe lips, finally slid his tongue inside Castiel's open mouth when his lover made purling noises of encouragement. Castiel tasted of fruit, chocolate, sweet sugary goodness and beneath the clashing tastes, the fresh ozone muskiness that belonged exclusively to Castiel.

Dean felt Castiel thread his fingers through his hair, slightly sticky against his scalp, as he pawed eagerly at the angel's body, leaving sticky smears and chocolate fingerprints over Castiel's pristine white shirt. He felt the angel caress his face gently, fingers leaving smears of abandoned chocolate against Dean's skin, the scent of the candy turning him on still further.

Castiel didn't protest when the hunter pushed gently against his body with both hands planted on his chest, manoeuvring his lover onto his back. Castiel's eyes fluttered as he felt Dean slowly unzip his pants, unbuckle his belt and pushed the restrictive material far enough out of the way so he could gain access to Castiel himself. The angel's boxers followed suit, leaving his erection to spring free, and curl up towards his shirt clad abdomen.

Castiel's eyes opened, eyelashes a dark spray across his slightly flushed cheeks, gaze trained blindly upon the ceiling above them. He mewled in arousal when he felt Dean's warm, wet mouth wrap around his straining erection, taking him further, further, further still inside his mouth, sticky lips catching and dragging across Castiel's sensitive skin.

The angel cried out, laced his fingers through Dean's hair again as the hunter's mouth moved sensuously over Castiel's erection, tongue lapping and laving at engorged flesh, breath blasting and tickling across Castiel's wet dick. The angel started fucking his cock deeper into Dean's mouth, helpless cries breaking the air around them both into fragile shards, the scent of arousal mingling heavily with the scent of chocolate the closer he came to orgasm. His cries were intermingled with raspy purrs, purling mewls of aroused satisfaction, rising higher still into breathy moans as Dean's tongue licked and probed Castiel's slit.

The angel's eyes flew wider still, voice rising to an almost scream as his orgasm raced through him unexpectedly, stripping him bare of everything except intense pleasure and he came hard into Dean's mouth, filled him up with his aroused release. His body stuttered against the sheets beneath him, Dean's name heavy upon his lips as he cried out for his lover, felt Dean pull away from him almost reluctantly. The cool air washed over his exposed, wet skin, made him shudder further still against the mattress.

He was dimly aware of Dean unzipping his jeans, was still staring blindly up at the ceiling when he felt the hunter slide his dick against Castiel's mouth, salty pre cum mingling with the taste of the earlier chocolate. Castiel's tongue flickered out, swept across his lips, taking everything in that Dean had smeared there, finally flicking across the head of the hunter's cock. His eyes flickered up towards Dean's intense gaze, saw that the hunter's pupils were blown wide with intense desire, smiled slightly as he slowly, teasingly took Dean's erection into his mouth.

Dean's body shuddered at the feel of Castiel's wet, velvet warmth surrounding him, cried out at the sight of Castiel's candy coated lips stretched around his straining member, breathy moans soon replacing his cries when the angel started sucking him off. Dean 's hand snaked down and around the back of the angel's head, supported him as he started fucking his dick eagerly into Castiel's waiting, gently attentive mouth.

Dean threw his head back, his eyes now closed as Castiel continued to pleasure him, teeth and tongue scraping and lapping at his throbbing member, one slender hand clutching convulsively at Dean's exposed hip. Dean felt his orgasm pool behind his navel, growing stronger, more insistent by the second, breathy moans rasping in his chest as Castiel's tongue probed at the head of Dean's dick. Dean's body shuddered against Castiel, as the angel took him in deeper into his mouth, swallowing convulsively around his erection, small purrs of enjoyment vibrating through Dean's dick. Dean came with a scream of his lover's name ripping through the air around him, body straining as he orgasmed.

Castiel slowly pulled away, tongue lapping languidly across his ripe mouth, as his eyes flickered almost demurely up towards Dean, cheeks flushed an aroused pink. Dean leant down, pressed lips to Castiel's own, claiming a heady kiss from the angel's soft lips. He settled beside his lover, candy wrappers scrunching beneath his body as he shifted, settled against Castiel.

The silence between them was perfect, broken only by purrs of contentment, lips meeting and parting in kisses shared, fingers still sticky from chocolate caressing over receptive bodies. They remained kissing long after the sugar high had gone, too content with each other to want the kiss to end ....

-fini-


End file.
